


Of Cold Burgers and Soggy Fries

by dearmini



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, another contribution to the minisong tag yay!, i tried to make it as cute as i can because minisong adorable babies, jealousy??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmini/pseuds/dearmini
Summary: Minhee succesfully transforms from a commoner to a prince (figuratively). Suddenly, he's getting too much attention and Hyeongjun doesn't like it.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Of Cold Burgers and Soggy Fries

**Author's Note:**

> i still can't get over minhee's black and blue plaid outfit that he posted on twitter so, i wrote this. i don't know if this is well-written or not, but i still hope you enjoy reading! c:

Hyeongjun thinks Minhee is handsome. In fact, he is more than handsome. He was probably made by the Gods from Athens, giving him a warm voice, a likeable personality, an amazing set of facial features to go with his great body proportion, from every strand of hair at the top of his head down to the tips of his toes.

_Okay, maybe Hyeongjun was exaggerating, but you get it. Minhee is perfect—well, almost perfect._

To Hyeongjun, no matter how great Minhee’s voice, personality, facial features and body proportions are, he can’t dress for shit.

Don’t get him wrong, Hyeongjun thinks Minhee looks handsome even with a messy bed hair wearing a plain white tee and his _idk-how-many-days-old-unwashed_ sweatpants but seriously, why can’t his giant of a best friend put effort into dressing up when they’re planning to go out for a movie?

“Why are you wearing that?” Hyeongjun scans Minhee’s get-up when he arrives at the latter’s front door. Minhee was wearing that damn plain and wrinkled white tee paired with a pair of black sweatpants and his old pair of Vans sneakers.

“What?” Minhee asks, clueless.

“Why are you wearing house-clothes when I’m dressed prettily like this?!” Hyeongjun complains as he stomps on Minhee’s welcome mat.

Minhee notices how pretty Hyeongjun looks despite his simple outfit. He was wearing a mint green sweatshirt with navy blue and orange stripe details along with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of white Chuck’s.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Minhee tilts his head to the side _and_ _ugh he is so cute but so oblivious!_

Hyeongjun invites himself inside Minhee’s house and pulls the taller male along with him. Minhee almost trips on his own foot kicking his shoes off.

Once they reach Minhee’s room, Hyeongjun asks him to sit down before going through Minhee’s closet.

“Why do you never dress up properly when you hang out with me? Do you want me to look like a clown wearing colorful clothes beside you and your black-and-white couch potato fashion, huh?” Hyeongjun nags as Minhee watches him go through his drawers, “Seriously? What’s the use of a perfect body proportion when you don’t even put it to use?”

“You’re pretty enough for both of us, why do I have to dress up too?” Minhee argues.

Hyeongjun tries to ignore the warm feeling creeping up his cheeks. He turns around to face Minhee, arms crossed on his chest, “I swear to God, Kang Minhee. This is why you only have eight friends, you know? Don’t you want people to notice you?”

“Don’t want.”

“Don’t you want to meet more people?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Don’t you want to make new friends?”

“Don’t need.”

“Kang Minhee!” Hyeongjun grumbles.

“Why do I need more friends when I already have you and the guys?” Minhee defends and Hyeongjun may or may not have had difficulty suppressing a squeal from coming out of his mouth because man, how is it possible for an almost two-meter tall guy be this freakin’ adorable?

Hyeongjun gives up and sighs. He turns back to Minhee’s closet and continues to rummage through piles and piles of clothing.

Now that Hyeongjun thinks about it, people do notice Minhee. As a matter of fact, Hyeongjun overhears schoolmates talk in the hallway about how handsome Minhee is and how smart he is, but Minhee never really interacted with anybody besides their group of friends. The only time Minhee ever talks to other people is when it’s school related.

After a few minutes, Hyeongjun finds a black and blue plaid zip up hoodie along with a pair of light wash jeans, “Keep the white tee on and put this jacket over it,” he hands them to Minhee and instructs him to put them on.

Hyeongjun sits on Minhee’s unmade bed with a sigh as the latter makes his way to the bathroom. Hyeongjun was looking forward to this day. It has been quite a while since the two of them went out without their other friends and maybe—just maybe—Hyeongjun just wants to be alone with Minhee.

Now that he is left alone in his own thoughts, he couldn’t help but think about his feelings. Hyeongjun has no idea when it started, but all of a sudden, Minhee starts to fill his thoughts. Minhee and his gorgeous smile; Minhee and his pretty, pretty freckles that look like stars; Minhee and his dumb jokes; his naturally caring side, always there whenever Hyeongjun needs him. Just anything and everything about Minhee makes Hyeongjun feel warm and fuzzy. There’s no doubt… _I am in love with him, aren’t I?_

“When was the last time I wore this?” Minhee exclaims, emerging from the bathroom, “It’s been a while! Do I look okay?” he asks walking in front of Hyeongjun.

Hyeongjun almost chokes on his own breath. Minhee looks stunning in that color.

Hyeongjun clears his throat, “Better,” he answers nonchalantly, “Now you look like a human being instead of a homeless bum.” He remarks trying not to be too obvious about how he truly thinks, but the quickening beat of his heart isn’t helping.

“I still don’t know what’s wrong with wearing sweatpants to the movies, but okay.” Minhee shrugs, “Let’s go?” Hyeongjun hums in agreement and follows Minhee outside.

Minhee was about to put on his ugly Vans, but Hyeongjun stops him, “Wear this instead!” he says pointing to Minhee’s Off-White shoes, which he rarely wears. Hyeongjun refuses to understand why Minhee prefers his worn-out Vans over those expensive Off-Whites.

\--

They arrive at the mall too early for the three o’clock movie so they decided to head to the food court first and have a late lunch. Hyeongjun succeeds in convincing Minhee to buy him food, so that’s a score!

“Sit here, I’ll go buy.” Minhee instructs after pulling a chair for Hyeongjun.

Hyeongjun watches as his friend goes to order. Then, he sees another boy ordering beside Minhee. Hyeongjun wants to shove that annoying stranger away. He rolls his eyes in annoyance because that stranger is standing way too close to Minhee for Hyeongjun’s liking.

Minhee comes back a few minutes later with two sets of hamburger with some fries and a bottle of soda, “Sorry, they didn’t have canned drinks so I just asked for a small bottle and two cups.”

“Why are you apologizing when you literally paid for all these,” Hyeongjun laughs, “Anyway, do you know the guy ordering beside you a while ago?”

Minhee shakes his head, “No, he was asking if I have Line Messenger but I told him I only have Kakaotalk,” he says and gives Hyeongjun his share of the meal.

“Did you give it?” Hyeongjun asks through gritted teeth, eyes squinting.

“Of course not! I don’t even know him.” Minhee scoffs, “Do you give your personal information to strangers?” he asks and Hyeongjun shakes his head, finally breathing a sigh of relief.

Hyeongjun is about to take a bite from his food when the two girls approach their table.

“Hi!” one of them says, though both are looking at Minhee.

Hyeongjun’s eyebrow twitches when Minhee responds, “Um, hi?”

“We were just wondering if you guys would like to come to the arcade with us?” The other girl says, fluttering her fake lashes.

“Arcade? Sounds fun!” Minhee responds and Hyeongjun could see the expectation in his eyes, “Let’s go?” he eyes Hyeongjun.

_Really?_ Hyeongjun thought. Minhee is so dumb. These girls are obviously flirting with him.

Didn’t they see him walk in with Minhee? Didn’t they see them about to eat? Do these girls really think Minhee doesn’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?

_He doesn’t._

But still, they should mind their own business and stop bothering them. This is supposed to be their alone time and now Minhee wants to go to the arcade with them? Screw that.

“You’re really asking me that?” Hyeongjun deadpans.

“It seems like your friend doesn’t want to come. If you want, you can just accompany with us by yourself!” the girl tries again.

“But arcade sounds fun!” Minhee tries to convince Hyeongjun again.

Hyeongjun isn’t having it. He is already annoyed and it hasn’t even been twenty minutes since they arrived at the mall. He sets his food down as his hunger dissipates in an instant. He stands up and eyes Minhee, “If you like the arcade so much, why don’t you go with them then. I’m leaving.”

With that, Hyeongjun stomps away.

\--

“Why did I do that?” he scolds himself.

He just left Minhee alone even though he was the one who asked for the slightly older male to hang out. That was such an immature move. Having romantic feelings for your close friend is definitely hard. Especially for Hyeongjun, who is very clingy and possessive—not that he has the right to be because let’s face it, he’s just a friend. _That’s even worse!_

He would have been fine if Minhee is a stranger. Unfortunately, he’s not and Hyeongjun is kind of regretting his decision already. He looks at the direction from where he came from but he doesn’t see Minhee.

Why didn’t he go after him?

Did Minhee really go with those people?

“I’m so stupid.” He whispers and buries his face in his palms.

“Jun-ah, why’d you ran off like that.”

Hyeongjun looks up to that familiar voice and sees Minhee catching his breath, holding a paper bag.

“You came.” Hyeongjun mutters.

“Of course, I did! How could you just run off and leave me like that?” Minhee grumbles, “I had to ask for a bag because we couldn’t even start eating our food!”

“What about the girls?” Hyeongjun questions.

Minhee shows a confused expression and Hyeongjun wants to scream, “Those girls from earlier.”

“I don’t know. Why are you asking me?” Minhee sighs, finally sitting beside Hyeongjun, “Do you know them?”

“No.”

“Then, they’re irrelevant,” Minhee declares, “Where should we go now?”

Hyeongjun looks around for a spot with a table so they can eat, but his eyes stupidly zoom in on people instead. More girls… and guys not so subtly pointing to Minhee and giggling with their friends. If those girls from earlier annoys him, these people make his blood boil.

“I don’t want to watch a movie anymore.” Hyeongjun huffs before standing.

“Okay, then should we go back to the food court so we can eat?” Minhee asks and stands up as well.

“I don’t want to be here anymore. I want to go home.” Hyeongjun states.

“Alright, I got it. Let’s go home then.”

“Why aren’t you getting mad at me!?” Hyeongjun exclaims and pushes Minhee away, eyes watering from slight irritation and frustration, not from Minhee but from himself.

Minhee flinches from Hyeongjun’s loud voice, nearly stumbling from the impact but he recovers from his initial shock quickly and re-approaches the shorter male.

“What’s wrong, Hyeongjun-ah? Is there something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything, right?” Minhee asks as he touches Hyeongjun’s earlobe, the way he does when Hyeongjun feels tired because it helps him calm down.

Instead of calming down, Hyeongjun feels bothered. How can Minhee ask that in his soft and caring voice when Hyeongjun is being so difficult right now.

“If you continue doing things like this, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from falling for you even more Kang Minhee.” Hyeongjun mumbles, voice fading out to a whisper.

Hyeongjun shuts his eyes, bracing himself for a rejection, but what comes next is a surprise.

“Then, can you fall for me even more?” Minhee proposes and Hyeongjun looks up to him in shock.

“What?”

Minhee took a step forward to Hyeongjun’s personal space—so close that Hyeongjun can even make out the irregular shapes of Minhee’s beautiful freckles, “I said… can you fall for me more?”

“I—I don’t understand?” Hyeongjun stutters.

“I’m saying I like you, Song Hyeongjun.” Minhee finally says, eyes never leaving Hyeongjun’s, “I fell for you a long time ago, and I haven’t stopped since. So...” he raises his free hand until his palm comes in contact with Hyeongjun’s soft cheeks, “Can you fall for me more too?”

Hyeongjun gapes at Minhee’s sudden confession. His eyes widen for a moment before blinking in disbelief. Did he hear it right? Minhee… likes him? _Him?_

Tears well up in Hyeongjun’s puppy eyes and suddenly he’s sobbing and hiccupping and Minhee drops the paper bag he is clutching on so he can wipe the former’s tears away.

“No, no. Jun-ah don’t cry, oh my go—please.. don’t cry!” Minhee says in a panicked voice as he thumbs his friends tears away and then pulling Hyeongjun in a tight embrace.

“Those ugly girls were flirting with you! I hate it, I hate it!” Hyeongjun sobs as he speaks in an almost incoherent language.

“I—I don’t care about any girls, Hyeongjun. I’m not even straight! I only like you!” Minhee retorts.

Hyeongjun, still sobbing, wraps his arms back around his taller friend to return the hug. They stay like that for a few minutes and Minhee waits until Hyeongjun’s sobs reduce to silent sniffles _(and Minhee’s shirt, wet from the latter’s tears and probably snot too, but let’s not talk elaborate on that…)_

People were looking but the two of them are in their own world.

“Should we go home now?” Minhee asks again later, patting Hyeongjun’s head.

“But we just got here.” Hyeongjun replies, to which Minhee answers, “You didn’t want to go to the movies though?”

Hyeongjun lips forms a pout and Minhee’s heart hurt from too much cuteness, “Do you want stay over today instead? We can watch movies on Netflix.” Minhee suggests.

Hyeongjun’s pout turns into a smile and then he nods. Minhee picks up the almost forgotten paper bag before taking Hyeongjun’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers together.

They were silent the entire walk to the train station and then to Minhee’s house and if their palms were sweaty from not separating, they did not talk about it.

“Mini-ya…”

“Hm?”

“You like me right?” Hyeongjun asks timidly.

“I do.” Minhee replies.

“I like you too.” Hyeongjun says again and Minhee just hums in acknowledgement, “If you like me and I like you… are we… boyfriends now?”

“Do you want us to be?” Minhee asks, finally looking to his side only to meet with Hyeongjun’s eyes already glued to him.

Hyeongjun blushes and looks away immediately. However, he nods and answers, “I want to.”

“Then, we are boyfriends now. No take backs.” Minhee declares, biting the inside of his cheeks in an attempt to stop himself from grinning.

“O-okay… boyfriend.” Hyeongjun mumbles with a smile and cheeks dusted pink.

Minhee wants to scream—announce to the whole world how this perfectly adorable boy holding his hand is finally his boyfriend—but he contains himself, happiness filling his whole body.

“Mini-ya…”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry the burgers are probably cold now. And the fries… soggy.” Hyeongjun sighs.

“That’s okay, I don’t mind eating a thousand of cold burgers and soggy fries if it means I get to call you mine.” Minhee answers and Hyeongjun cheeks turned from a pink tinge to a burning red.

Hyeongjun bumps his shoulder against Minhee’s, “Idiot,” he says giggling.

“Your idiot, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the abrupt(?) ending, i still don't know how to end stories ;; anyways, scream with me on twt @_dearmini hehe :3


End file.
